Goodnight, Dodger
by Quirky Del
Summary: Jess/Rory-takes place after series finale. 'Naked lunches weren't enough to distract her.The ebony words looked up at her,the tangible remains of his thoughts did nothing to dissipate the leaden weight that had smothered her heart. Was this a mistake'


**Author's Note: I started this story a long time ago, but I thought I'd pick it back up again. I've fixed a few mistakes in this chapter and I'm adding more to the story :) Hopefully, there's still Gilmore Girls fans out there, and particularly Jess/Rory fans! Literati**

* * *

Rory Gilmore was getting impatient.

It was a trait passed down to her by her antsy mother, though her possession of it was at a thankfully lower intensity. She lifted her cup of latte to her lips, letting her lids flutter closed as the bitter nectar coated her throat invitingly.

This was a mistake.

She wasn't sure what insanity prompted her into doing this. She scanned the room again as the last drops of coffee slipped down to her belly. She pushed out her chair, the loud friction echoed off the sunshine walls as the metal legs scooted back. She didn't have to say a word to the attendant behind the counter, he had her routine down after the third cup of joe that she had ordered an hour ago. This would make number six.

She watched him grab the halfway recycled cylinder before he tipped it under the glorious spicket that would dispense the coveted golden beverage. The whirl of the foamy whip soothed her nerves as her gaze inadvertently darted to the door every 30 seconds. He handed her the finished product before taking her payment. She wasn't sure if he was giving her a pity smile or if it was her imagination. How could he know how pathetically she stooped today?

Sitting again, she placed her drink on the shiny table top. Both elbows dug into the metal veneer as she gazed around, cheeks encased by her milky palms.

Why did she agree to this again?

A hefty sigh escaped parted lips before she straightened in her chair and grabbed the battered book before her. Fingers lovingly touched the words, transfixed by the beat. She read a few lines before darting her eyes back to the door.

No one came in.

Her attention returned to the black and white that mocked her from the page. Images of Ginsberg, Kerouac, and sunflowers began to swim in her head. She actually managed to get through two pages without looking back at the door. Her slender digits turned the thin paper, her stare was immediately drawn to the added notes in the margin. Her heart began to gallop as she raked over the familiar scrawl. She could perfectly recite the penned notations, having read them thousands of times over the years. Her gaze shot back to the entrance as a thin man decked in comforting black entered the cafe.

Not him.

She focused her attention back down, an annoying tapping sound filled her ears. It took her a moment to realize that she was the source of the obnoxious noise, her foot jiggled nervously across the checkered tile of the floor.

Naked lunches were not enough to distract her. The ebony words looked up at her, the tangible remains of _his _thoughts did nothing to dissipate the leaden weight that smothered her heart.

This was probably some mistake that would devour what was left of her faith in love. She should just forget this insane scheme. Shaking her head, she confirmed her decision and swiftly shoved the book down into the bag resting at her feet. The heels of her bright shoes clicked loudly against the dull floor as she jumped out of her chair and threw her bag over her shoulder. The strong purpose in her walk seemed to startle a few of the patrons who glanced up at her brisk gait. She was out the door and into the fog in a flash.

Her heel crunched on a forlorn and forgotten cigarette butt as she walked down the pavement. A frigid strip of air brushed across her nose, turning it into a crimson bulb. She crushed the remaining drops of coffee down her throat to heat her innards as the cold continued to bite it's way through her outer defenses.

"HEY!"

The gruff voice cut through the soupy air. Stiffening, she quickened her pace until a sudden weight on her shoulder halted her. She spun round to face her intruder, ready to kick shins and run if necessary...after all, this wasn't Stars Hallow anymore.

"JESUS! What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened as she finally looked into the face of the man before her. His back was bent as he clutched at the knee that she had just booted – hard.

"Jess! Sorry! I didn't realize that _you_ were my assailant...I mean, I didn't notice that it was you..." she faltered. "What were you doing sneaking up on me, anyway?"

"I saw you on my way to the cafe...what are you doing out here? I thought we were meeting inside." He stopped rubbing the affected joint as he straightened up to eye her.

"Wasted hour!" Rory blurted out at once. "I've been there an hour!"

"Come on – the coffee can't be _that_ bad."

God, how she missed that face.

"Not the coffee – _you!_ You were supposed to be there an hour ago!" Rory glared at him beneath slanted brows. "Though, the coffee wasn't that great, either..." she mumbled.

"I'm not late."

"Yes, you are! Your message said ten!"

"Eleven," he replied placidly.

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Eleven...look, are we gonna do this all day? Cuz if we are, I've gotta make a few phone calls, first."

"Look – I'll show you." Rory swiveled her bag in front of her and delved in, hot in pursuit of her phone amid a sea of knick knacks and papers. She shoved the myriad of occupants around until she pulled the phone out.

"A-HA!" Her small voice was magnified with triumph as the screen lit up for her. "You see! T-e-n...oh, wait..." He watched as her upper teeth grazed her bottom lip lightly. "Oh."

He quirked a dark brow at her. "Huh. I was right."

"Well..." She met his gaze sheepishly. "I could have sworn you wrote ten. Darn."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to swear?" He leaned in a fraction, his expression playful. "Particularly when you're wrong."

She glared her hardest at him.

"Ah, at last."

"What?" She asked, knowing full well she was about to receive a smart ass reply.

"I get to see it. I've waited all these years to see that."

Her indignation began to falter as she shirked under his intensity. "What are you talking about?"

"Your withering stare..." He smirked. "It was worth it."

Dark rose spread over her cheeks as she tucked her chin in to avoid his stare."It's been a long time."

He nodded sagely but said nothing.

Her doe eyes examined him, checking for wear and tear over the years they spent apart. She smiled. "You look like life's been treating you well, Jess."

"Can't complain. Bookshop's been good to me. Philly's been good to me."

"Good. That's...good." She shifted from her left foot to her right, unable to settle her weight for more than a moment.

He tilted his head as he watched her closely. "And you? How's the life of The New York Times editor treating you?"

"Good."

Jess snorted lightly. "I thought I was the monosyllabic one."

"Must have rubbed off on me."

"You were leaving."

"What?"

"Just now, before you kicked me. You were leaving."

Her eyes tried to break through his stoicism but it didn't work. "I thought you stood me up."

His lips twitched to the left a margin. "No – I've waited a long time to see you again, Rory Gilmore."

"Me, too..." she said barely above a whisper.

* * *

** I would very much appreciate if you have the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
